Dirty Minded Christmas
by NariNari
Summary: Harry gets an interesting game for Christmas and wants Draco to play with him. Draco wants nothing to do with it, but Harry knows how to get what he wants! Light Drarry.


**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Oi!!!**: So, I was going to stay up all night in the wee hours of Christmas Eve to finish the new chapter of uB...but my sense of morality got to me and I realised I couldn't write about sex the day before Jesus was born. Sorry. So here is a non-sex little thing. I don't on the game Dirty Minds, either.

**Dirty Minded Christmas**

"Draco! Draco, some play this game with me!" Harry Potter shouted up the stairs at his boyfriend of two years. They had opened their presents earlier and Draco had promptly gone upstairs to try on the mountain of new clothes he had gotten.

"I don't like games!" Draco shouted back down.

"You'll like this one!" Harry called up, rattling the box for effect. Hermione had actually given him the game, for what he had no idea. Draco hadn't actually seen the box, as he was too wrapped up in the new broom his father had given him. Again, for what, Harry had no idea.

"Is it about potions?" Draco's voice was a little muffled.

"No," Harry answered, setting up the board anyway.

"Does it have anything to do with strategy?" Draco's voice was getting closer.

Harry glanced at the directions quickly and replied, "No."

"Does it have anything to do with World War II trivia?"

"Wha-?" Harry stumbled, "No; why would the make a game about that?"

"Then why would I want to play?" Draco appeared at the foot of the stairs wearing some of the new clothes Harry had given him. He passed by his boyfriend and glided into the kitchen without so much of a glance at the game.

"Well, you are." Harry had the board set up and rolled the dice for Draco, after moving his piece and reading the space he opened the pamphlet to read Draco his question. "Okay, ready? 'I've been around for a long time. You know I've got forty nine other partners, but using my Hershey highway to come inside of me really crosses the line.'"

"WHAT!?" Draco came storming into the room, staring at Harry wide eyed.

"'I've been around-"

"No!" Draco screamed cutting him off. "You've got how many partners!?"

"Forty nine," Harry answered.

"Whore!" Draco screamed, his eyes burning with rage. What the hell was Harry thinking!? Didn't he love him!?

"No," Harry answered. "You lose, it was Pennsylvania."

"What!? And I thought you liked being on the bottom!? What is the business about forty nine..." As Draco ranted on Harry rolled and landed on a take a card space then rolled for Draco again.

"Right, next one. Ready Draco? After you lay me, you come inside of me. But even though I took all of you in me, you still fell asleep before you pulled out."

Draco squawked. "I thought you like it when I feel asleep inside of you!?"

"I do." Harry smiled; his boyfriend still had no idea what was going on.

"Gah!" Draco screamed exasperated throwing his hand over his face. What the hell was this? It was Christmas for Merlins sake and Harry was telling him he was so bad at sex that he had forty nine other partners!? What the hell!? Who did that on Christmas!?

"No, it was a sleeping bag," Harry said matter-of-faculty.

"What?" Draco looked at Harry through his fingers.

"The answer, it was 'Sleeping Bag.' You're really bad at this game Draco."

"What?" Draco dead panned, then watched as Harry rolled the dice, he moved his piece and handed a pamphlet to Draco.

"Here, you have to read me the first clue from one of those." Harry pointed to the page. Draco stared at the page, reading random experts of seemingly dirty deeds that actually turned out to be clues for very innocent every day things like garage and table.

"Wait, so those things you said were from this _game_?" Draco asked incredulous. "You don't have forty nine partners, and you like it in you...'Hershey highway,' and you like it when I don't pull out before I fall asleep?"

"Yea," Harry answered. "It was from the 'Dirty Deeds' section."

"And you...you still love me?"

"What?" Harry asked shocked, "Of course I do Draco. I love you more than anything." Harry stood and wrapped him arms around Draco's neck. Draco leaned down and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, his arms going around the shorter mans waist. He felt harry press a kiss onto his neck and shivered.

"And what is this game called?" Draco glanced at the booklet in his hand.

"Dirty Minds," Harry's answered vibrated against Draco's tingling skin.

Draco pulled away from Harry and smiled. "I think I'll like this game."

End.

**A/N:** Gay ending, I know, but whatever. Review if you like. Also, I have a little challenge. Whoever gets the question right first gets a one-shot! Here it is: You realised you had to get a hold of my hard end before I could stroke you properly. But you had to be careful because when I was too stiff I could rub you raw. Anyway, happy holidays!


End file.
